


Lo Douleur Exquise

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/diner, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro work at the family diner and pup called Gane, Lance Pidge and Hunk have a band called Voltron, M/M, Matt is a little Shit, Multi, Pidge and Keith are the best bros, Pidge is a little shit, Shiro is Tired, Valentine's Day, asexual Keith, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: (n);Frenchthe Excruciating pain experienced when wanting someone you cannot haveKeith is in love with Hunk.And it hurts because he knows Hunk is in love with Shay.And the two of them make such a cute couple that he don’t have the courage to do anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KANGST ( _that name omg_ ) with a happy ending  
> bring your napkins because i will make your fangirl heart CRY!  
>  **HAHAHAHAHAH**
> 
>  
> 
> _I "might" have given Keith a bit of my own personality in this one..._
> 
>  
> 
> Matt = **Tech Geek**  
>  Pidge = **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight**  
>  Allura = **Queen**  
>  Coran = **Don't trash the 'stache**  
>  Shiro = **Space Dad**  
>  Keith = **Let me sleep**  
>  Hunk = **Hunkules**  
>  Lance = **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid**

The evening at the medium big bar and diner by the name 'Gane' was calm and warm.  
The love hung thick in the air the day before valentine. Keith was cleaning the counter while Shiro made drinks for the few people that sat at the bar. the live band sang love songs and Keith felt like puking, he just wanted to take a knife and cut the thick air. It wasn't even valentine's day yet and the love was already to thick for his liking.

Applause filled thru the room when the band ended the song. Keith cast a look towards the scene as he put away the washcloth

  "And now!" Lance called form the scene, where he stood holding the mic in one hand, dressed in a loose blue suit shirt and a west, he wore tight jeans with torn knees, he had a blue feather boa around his neck, his brown hair ruffled, blue eyes sparkling. "A song for my lovely girlfriend!" he called and bowed to wink at a blond pale girl who chuckled there she sat at a table along with her friends, Keith caught sight of Allura and Shay near her, his chest clenched in pain when he saw the big girl with brown hair. "And to celebrate three years anniversary I wrote this myself." the crowd 'ooed' some clapped their hands. Keith let his eyes wander to Pidge who stood at the synth, dressed in a grey Tank-top and a green feather boa around her neck and arms her glasses glinted in the light as she grinned at the crowd. But it was the person who sat at the drums that made Keith swallow and busying himself with cleaning the counter again. Hunk sat in a t-shirt and had like Lance and Pidge a feather boa around his neck, his a strong clear yellow. His black, dark brown hair was held up by his yellow headband as he held the drumsticks in his big hands with a strong gentleness. Keith missed the look Shiro sent his way.

-

Lance changed hand with the mic before he turned to point at Pidge.

  "[All-right give me an upbeat sentimental piano cord progression](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luy1DTnsnC0)!" he called, Pidge grinned and started to play "Perfect"" Lance grinned "Now drop a fat beat for me!" Hunk started to hit on the drums in a steady beat. "Delicious!" Lance called before he turned back to the crowd to send Nyma another wink. "Gonna kick this one extra sappy, because i know that's how you like it girl." he cleared his throat and grinned

  "Ugh please just start the  _song_." Keith groaned slamming his forehead with his hand. Shiro chuckled at him.

  "Let the lover-boy be, Keith."

  " _Do you remember when we frist met? That's a night I hope you don't forget! I let you know just how much I adore you. And that's how I got you to come back to my dorm room!_ " Lance walked around on the stage swaying the blue feather boa around " _But let's say for the story's sake, I took you back to your place and got to first base. You know my heart won't stop goin' maximum pace, It's like your love is a marathon and I'm winnin' the race. But late night pick up lines aside, I think you're the kinda girl that I could kinda like. Jump in my Honda Civic, we can go for a ride. To Applesbee's for a treat because money is tight. I'm from Maim where the living is sweet. 'Do you even have internet or cable TV?' I know I'm not what you're expect in the man of your dreams, but the best part about me is I make dope beats, CHECK IT!_ " he shouted at the end.

Keith turned away with a loud groan, Shiro gave him a disapproving look.

  "Keith." he said in warning.

  "I can basically cut the air with how thick it is with this love bullshit, just _end my misery already_."

  "Oh please, you've survived Valentine's week before." Shiro said as he served another drink to a guest. "It's good for you."

  "Like **hell** it is." Keith hissed as he looked back to the scene where Hunk was smiling as he played along with Pidge as Lance sang, why did he have to be so handsome, and he was so big, and tall, his hands could handle the thin drumsticks with a gentle care.

  "They are at least having fun." Shiro pointed out pulling Keith back from his thoughts. "Try to lighten up a bit okay." Keith turned to give Shiro a stiff pointy smile that looked more like a grimace.

  "Like this?" he asked with a sarcastic voice. Shiro gave him a deadpanned look.

  "Forget I even asked." he grumbled and returned to the drinks. Keith snorted as he cast another look towards the scene.

A guest came up and demanded his attention, he was kind of grateful for the distraction as he took the big group order the guest made and went into the kitchen to get the food and drinks they had asked for.

  " _On the day that me met I knew you'd either love or leave me!_ " he heard Lance sing and he grimaced and made a gagging noise again " _If this song was a pizza, Hope you like 'em extra cheesy. All the memories rushing back like traffic on the freeway..._ " Keith stopped listening as he concentrated on different tasks he walked back out with the plate, the guest had returned to their table, but Keith knew where they were, he walked out in the crowd, the space had gotten a bit more crowed as the hours grew. He moved like water thru the crowd as he reached their table and put on his best smile as he delivered their orders. They thanked him and he wished them a nice evening before he moved towards the bar again.

  "Keith!" a voice called out making him stop and turn around, Allura was waving for him to come over, he sighed in his mind as he walked over to them.

  "What?" he asked.

  "Aw don't be like that." the white-haired dark skinned woman pouted, blue eyes sparkling. Keith sighed as he cast a look at the ones who occupied the table, Coran was in the middle of the sofa wearing comfortable yet still fashionable clothes, on his left satt Matt, attention flying between looking at Pidge and the computer on the table that clearly held homework, he was dressed like he'd just grabbed the first thing he saw from the wardrobe and brown hair ruffled in all directions. Allura was to his left, dressed in a pale blue dress. Shay sat next to her at the edge of the sofa watching the trio sing with a warm smile on her lips, her short brown hair curled to rest against her neck as she wore a dress with branches and leaves as pattern. On Coran's right sat Rolo, dressed in a flannel with rolled up sleeves and a black tank-top, he was watching the trio to, next to him sat Nyma who was watching Lance with a smirk and love sick expression, she was dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a blue cropped jacket and jeans and high boots, blond hair gathered in a ponytail.

  "Do you want something?" Keith asked giving Allura the customer smile, she snorted at it before she nodded.

  "Yes, a refill, please Keith, and give Shiro a kiss for me will you."

  "Absolutely not." Keith spat out. "What do you all want? the same as usual?" Allura nodded and sent him a wink, Keith only groaned in return.

  "Be right back." he grumbled and left. Sending a glance towards Hunk who was looking at him, when their eyes met Hunk smiled, Keith felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away to rush back to the bar so that he could get the drink to the others.

  "You took longer time than usual." Shiro commented as he served three other customers.

  "Allura pulled me in, gonna fix the others some refills." Keith said as he started to work around Shiro to fix the others their drinks that they usually took; he had learn them by heart and could guaranteed make them blindfolded. He gathered them on a tray before he made himself ready to enter the crowd again.

Allura lit up when she saw him as he delivered the drinks, how long was the song?! Lance was still singing, but another love song, this time in Spanish, Keith was so glad he didn't understand the language. 

  "What do you have planned for Valentine's day, Keith?" Shay asked with a warm smile. Keith groaned inwardly.

  "I'm gonna stay home, maybe order some pizza, sleep in and watch crappy movies and have some relaxing time alone before it's time to open this place." Keith answered with a smile. The same he did every valentine.

-

Keith returned to the bar again, time blurred together as the evening grew later and more people filled up the diner. Keith moved around helping Shiro with the orders. When the clock passed ten the bar guests started to thin out as people headed home. 

Keith was cleaning the counter again. "Could I have three glass of water, please?" Keith didn't look up just mumbled a affirmative as he turned around and fixed the glass and filled them with water before handing it over to the person who had asked, he blinked, when he found Hunk standing before him a warm smile on his lips. Keith sent a fast glance to the scene that was empty and dark, he hadn't realized when the music had changed back to the usual background music Shiro played thru the speakers.

  "Oh, hi." Keith squeaked out and handed over the glass, Hunk took them and smiled.

  "What did you think about the show? Lance wrote most of the songs himself." Keith shrugged

  "I... uh kind of stopped listening half way thru the pizza song or whatever it's name was." Hunk laughed at that.

  "Don't worry I won't tell Lance."

  "I'm not worried, I just a bit sick of all the love infested air, I still don't see what's so special about valentine's day, it's just a fraud for the market to gain money."

  "I think it's nice, I mean even if the market get something out of it, don't you think that February the 14th is a day of love?" Hunk said before he looked down at the water he held and smiled again. "I better go so that Lance and Pidge can get their water, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

  "Not really..." Keith shrugged.

  "Oh okay, me and Shay are going in to town to do some shopping before her big evening." Hunk said ans smiled.

  "Oh, have fun." Keith said and smiled, cursing himself the moment the words left his mouth, and feeling his chest constrict.

  "Thank you, well I better get going. See you later Keith." Hunk smiled before he left, joining the crowd moving over to the others, Keith swallowed hard as he returned to cleaning the counter.

He looked up when he heard Allura call out Shiro's name and the group of friends moved over to them, Lance and Nyma standing close and kissing each other ever minute, Keith looked away.

  "You guys heading home now?" Shiro asked as he cleaned a glass.

  "Yeah, Coran is about this close to fall asleep and we are all tired." Allura said as she hoisted Coran up a bit as she held him up on his feet, she handed him over to Hunk, to be able to lean over the counter to grab Shiro by the collar and pull him in and kiss him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." she said and smiled.

 

*

 

**I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid >> Space Dad, Tech Geek, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Queen, Don't trash the 'stache, Let me sleep, Hunkules**

 

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** Okay so what do the squad have planned for tomorrow during the day of LOVE?!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Lock myself in my room with my computer, chips and soda.

 **Let me sleep:** Can I join? we can watch crappy movies and laugh at how horrible the actors are.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** YES! Asexuals unite! bring your own chips because I don't have your faves at home right now.

 **Let me sleep:** got it, I'll show up when I wake up.

 **Space Dad:** Now come on, don't be like that.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** Yeah! Valentine is for love!  >:( Why don't you go and do some fishing, it might do you good.

 **Let me sleep:** I think you are forgetting me and Pidge don't have the same urges as the rest of you, you moron.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** oh shut up! Not my fault you two are broken.

 **Let me sleep** : WHAT THE HELL!

 **Don't trash the 'stache:**  Now now children don't fight.

 **Hunkules:** Lance! That was mean! D:

 **Space Dad:** I'm disappointed.

 **Tech Geek:** Pidge just shouted every curse she knows and threw her phone into the wall. She almost hit Rover.

 **Hunkules:** Oh no! Is he okay?

 **Tech Geek:** Yeah, he took safety in my lap.

 **Queen:** Lance for being part of the invisible part of the LGBTQ spectrum I thought better of you.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** FINE! I'm SORRY!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I don't know if i even want to forgive you for that.

 **Let me sleep:** Same.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** Ugh... but back to the question! what are you all gonna do? Pidge and Mullet don't answer.

 **Queen:** Me and Shiro are gonna have some us time.

 **Let me sleep:** OMG! PLS DON'T DO ANYTHING BEFORE I HAVE LEFT! I BEG TO GOD!

 **Space Dad:** Keith!

 **Tech Geek:** OMG HAHAHAHAHA Keith you just made your brother blush red like an tomato! do you even know how vanilla he is?

 **Let me sleep:**  SHUT UP MATT! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHIRO'S SEX LIFE!

 **Queen:** what about mine?

 **Let me sleep:**  FUCK OFF BOTH OF YOU!

**Let me sleep has left he conversation**

**Don't trash the 'stache:** Well, I'm gonna snuggle on the cough and watch old romantics, while i eat my own weight in brownies.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** what about you Hunk?

 **Hunkules:** Huh? oh well me and Shay are going to the town to do some shopping for her big evening.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Oh? what is so special about that evening? taking her out on a date?

 **Hunkules:** what? no it's not like that! I just admire her very much! She is going there to meet someone from some design company or something, they saw her portfolio and wanted to talk, she's terrified so i said i'd come with her as emotional support.

 **Queen:** That's very sweet of you Hunk

 **Hunkules:** thanks

-

**Space Dad >> Let me sleep**

**Space Dad:**  Hey are you okay?

 **Let me sleep:** yeah, why?

 **Space Dad:** You kind of blew up at everyone earlier.

 **Let me sleep:** I'm fine, just tired

 **Space Dad:** Okay, but know i'm here to listen if you need to talk okay.

 **Let me sleep:** I know

-

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight >> Space Dad**

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Is Keith okay?

 **Space Dad:** I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.

 **Space Dad:** You could ask him tomorrow, since you two are going to spend the day together, he might tell you what's bothering him.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I can try, but you know how he is, he won't tell anyone until it becomes a real problem or kills him.

 **Space Dad:** I think i know what it is, but i'm not sure

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** What? tell me, it might give me some insight over the whole picture.

 **Space Dad:** I might be wrong, but i think he's in love with Hunk.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** so what? Hunk's still single, he can just tell him.

 **Space Dad:** I don't think Keith knows that, Hunk and Shay are very close friends, so close that they are often mistaken for being together.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** oh

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** OHHHH! OMG! SHIT!

 **Space Dad:** Pidge are you okay?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** What?! Yeah, I'm fine I just realized what an obvious idiot Keith is!

 **Space Dad:** Pidge.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** That is actually scary, i can hear your dad-voice when i read that! BUT Hunk's been trying to get Keith's attention for months!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** IF THAT IS THE REASON I GOTTA MAKE SURE THE THING TROUBLING KEITH REALLY IS WHAT YOU SAID.

 **Space Dad:** Pidge breathe.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I AM BREATHING! I gotta fix this.

 

*

 

Keith opened his eyes with a groan and blindly reached for his phone until he caught it, unlocking the screen and squinting against the light to read the digital numbers that told the time, 11:57.

He groaned and rolled over to his side, looking to the window, the curtains were pulled before it, but the sun shone in into the room anyway spreading it with a deep red colour from the curtains. Keith blinked again before he threw the blanket of him and sat up he reached for a pair of sweat pants, not feeling like changing out of his worn 'I believe' shirt. he got up and put his phone in his poked as he left his room to paddle to the kitchen only to find Allura and Shiro already there talking among themselves as they made lunch.

  "Oh, he lives." Shiro said "Do you want to eat breakfast in the middle of the day, or eat lunch." Keith gave away a grumble as he sat down with a slump at the table letting himself fall forward so that his forehead rested against the cool material. He lifted his head when a plate catered against he table before him, he blinks at it groggily, grilled sausage and smashed potatoes are before him.

  "Is he mad? he's been glaring at the food for a while now." Allura asks in a hushed tone.

  "Hm? oh no, he's just not fully awake yet."

 

Keith left home about 40 minutes later. Shiro had told him mom and dad would take care of the diner today so the two of them had the day free. Keith bought his favorite chips before he went over to the Holts. Almost getting the door slammed in his face by Matt who were in a hurry outside with Rover and Gunther the two dogs barked as they pulled Matt with them, he rounded Keith shouting a hello and good bye as he rushed after the dogs that pulled their leashes. Keith walked inside and took of his jacket and boots before he walked inside, Pidge was in the kitchen grabbing a bowl to fill with popcorn, that currently were in the microwave.

  "Hi." Keith said, Pidge turned around to smirk at him.

  "So what crappy movies are we to see? bad conspiracy documentaries or something like Sharknado?"  Keith shrugged. The micro gave away several pips to signal that the popcorns were done, Pidge opened it and dumped the popcorns in the bowl before she headed to her room, Keith close behind.

Once they had gotten comfortable with Pidge's computer before them and the bowl of popcorn between them and a bag of chips each they started to marathon every bad and horrible movie they could figure out.

 

  "Oh we got to see this one" Pidge said after several hours. "[It's Han solo and James bond, as cowboys in the wild west fighting aliens](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0409847/)."

  "Sounds horrible enough, Let's do it." Keith replied, Pidge pressed play and they started to watch.  


  "You know you can talk to me about everything right?" Pidge asked slowly sending a glance towards Keith.

  "I know that."

  " _Any thing_ , Keith." Keith looked from the screen to look at Pidge who was giving him a slight pleading look.

  "I'm fine." Keith said and returned his attention to the screen.

  "Keith, please."

  " _Katie_ , Really! I am Fine!" Keith snapped. Pidge watched him.

  "I'm worried about you okay."

  "No one asked you to be."

  "No, no one did, but I know you, and whatever it is that's troubling you _please_ tell me so I can help, or support you in some way, because I can see it in your body-language there is _something_ that's bothering you despite what you say."

  "It's nothing, really." Keith tries, Pidge isn't having it

  "Keith." the fight drains from Keith's body and he slumps looking bone tired.

  "I... I like someone who doesn't like me." he sighs.

  "What... kind of 'like' are we talking about?"

  "How the hell would I know! I never felt like this before Pidge." Keith wines placing his hands over his face "When I see them happy I feel all warm and bubbly inside, I feel satisfied, but at the same time it hurts so _fucking much_ because I know I can't be with them." a shaky breath leaves Keith's body "I just want it to end, but it won't I thought it would go away but it only grew worse."

  "Hey, breathe okay. Who is it?" Pidge asked Keith was silent for a moment before he swallowed.

  "Hunk... but he's with Shay and-" a choked sob broke from Keith's lips.

  "Keith, I want you to listen to me." Pidge said removing his hands from his face before she grabbed a hold of it making him sit up so that she could look him in the eyes "Hunk and Shay are just very good friends, sure they like each other, but they aren't together."

  "What..? but-"

  "It has become a kind of inside joke among us all, since they always get mistaken for a couple, Hunk helped her and her family thru some thought times some years ago, they stayed good friends ever sine then." Pidge looked at Keith hard "They aren't together." Keith blinked several times, tears falling from his eyes as he just gaped at her.

  "You're not pulling my leg now right." Keith asked in a growl Pidge shook her head.

  "It's the truth." she let go of Keith who still looked like he had trouble believing it.

  "I- I'll lay down for a moment..." he mumbled as he stiffly laid down on the bed again, staring up in the roof.

Pidge fished out her phone and smirked with sanctification.

 

*

 

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight >> Space Dad,I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid,Tech Geek, Queen, Don't trash the 'stache, Let me sleep, Hunkules**

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I think I just broke Keith :3

 **Tech Geek:** What did you do?! I leave the house for two hours and you do this?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** what the hell? how? you two didn't even do anything but watch crappy movies.

 **Space Dad:** What did you do to my brother Pidge?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** we talked, and I broke him.

 **Hunkules:** What did you two even talk about?!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Well I'm so glad you asked!

 **Let me sleep:** PIDGE OMG NO!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** WEll i fkwjebthgwlkeg68ieoyo73

 **Queen:** What just happened?

 **Space Dad:** I think Keith tackled Pidge to get her phone...

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** Oh, now I'm interested.

 **Hunkules:** Aren't you on a date with Nyma?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** We're chilling on the cough right now ;P

 **Hunkules:**  Forget i even asked

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HUNK! BUDDY! MY MAN!

 **Don't trash the 'stache:** Are they still fighting over the phone, neither of them have ben active in a  while.

 **Space Dad:** Matt, are they still alive?

 **Tech Geek:** I have no idea, i'm out with the dogs right now.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I AM VICTORIOUS! I'M BACK!

 **Let me sleep:** PIDGE I WILL KILL YOU!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** so you said haha but you have to catch me! Oh shitkjwwrymkupuiesrtye

 **Hunkules:** Rip Pidge

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** Rest in fucking pieces Hahahhahaha

 **Space Dad:** Please tell me you two are still alive.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** She's alive, but she's not getting her phone back.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** ah the mullet conquered.

-

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight >> Hunkules**

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I got my phone back, can you come over?

 **Hunkules:** Huh? care to fill me in in why? I'm on the train right now with Shay, on the way back home.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Keith wants to tell you something ;3

 **Hunkules:** Is this the thing he tried to stop you from telling the group?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Maybe Oh shit he saw me! alsfhwelrhtweyt

 **Hunkules:** Oh brother

 

*

 

Hunk sighed and made to press the door bell to the house of the Holts only for the door to open suddenly, he nearly screamed until a small hand slammed over his mouth

  "Schh!" Pidge hissed before she slowly removed her hand and let herself return to the ground.

  "Pidge what is going on?" Hunk asked with a sigh

  "Okay so Keith will probably Kill me for this-"

  "Probably." Hunk said

  "Don't cut me off, shut it!" Pidge hissed "I know why Keith has been so down lately." Hunk blinked raising one eyebrow. Pidge sighed "You may speak."

  "Okay, I'm worried about him yes, but what does this have to do with me?" Hunk asked.

  "Well-"

  "PIDGE!" the door was thrown open to reveal a frizzled Keith glaring at the short girl who smirked back.

  "He might as well tell you himself." she said and smirked backing around Keith until she closed the door.

  "PIDGE!" Keith shouted slamming himself against the door that didn't budge.

  "You're not getting back in until you tell him!" She called thru the wood. A growl left Keith who glared at the door hard.

  "Uh... so- um Pidge said you wanted to... tell me something..?" Hunk asks awkwardly. Keith slumps against the door a deep sigh leaving him.

  "It's the gremlins idea, not mine."

  "I HEARD THAT!" Pidge shouted from the other side, Keith snorted before he turned away from the door to kind of face Hunk, not really looking at him.

  "She... told me you weren't together with Shay..."

  "True, we're really good friends." Hunk said and Keith looked up to look at him with watery eyes. "Hey... what's wrong?"

  "It's really stupid..." Keith said brushing the tears away whit the sleeve of his shirt.

  "Keith?"

  "I thought you were together with her for months... and it hurt, because I knew I couldn't have you, yet these feelings only grew more and more painful." a shaky breath left Keith "I... I never felt like this before so I have no idea what this feeling is supposed to feel like... but I-" Keith looked back to Hunk eyes to the bring with tears "I guess I love you, I guess I've Loved you since I first got to know you." the tears fell and Hunk moved before his brain could register it, he pulled Keith tight into a big warm hug. A sob broke from Keith's throat as he clung to Hunk for dear life.

  "Why didn't you tell me?"

  "I didn't want to fuck up our friendship or the group dynamic... I was terrified and had no idea what I felt." Keith whimpered out, Hunk held him tighter.

  "Well... I got some good news for you to buddy." Hunk let go of Keith a bit so he could look him in the eye, he stroked the tears away with his thumb. "I love you to, I just thought you weren't interested since you never acted on my signals."

  "Signals? what signals?" Hunk laughed.

  "No longer important, I guess we were both a bit obvious to our surroundings." Hunk looked at Keith before he glance at his lips then to his eyes again "Can... can I kiss you?" Keith blushed before he nodded stiffly. Hunk leaned in and let his lips meet Keith's, they were softer than he thought they be, even if they were a bit chapped.

Hunk pulled back after a moment, Keith's eyes fluttered open, the violet irises sparkling like he gotten starstruck. Keith's face blushed bright red and he slumped in Hunk's arms.

  "Ah! Keith!" Hunk cried out. Pidge opened the door to peek at them Hunk looked at her with pleading eyes "I think I broke him." Hunk whined, Pidge snorted before she let them come inside.

 

*

 

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight >> Hunkules, Tech Geek, Space Dad, Queen, Don't trash the 'stache, I don't need Pants I'm a Mermaid, Let me sleep**

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Hunk just broke Keith in the best way possible, I'm laughing so much right now I'm crying

 **Hunkules:**  I'm sorry

 **Space Dad:**  sigh, what did you do?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** Is he still alive?

 **Let me sleep:** I'm alive...

 **Queen:** I'm curious in what Hunk did too

 **Don't trash the 'stache:** Me too, i am still confused from previous conversations.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Hunk kissed Keith, all thanks to my perfect matchmaking.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** ...

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:**   WAIT WHAT?!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** REALLY?!

 **Let me sleep:**  nmsgjweotjg

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** I take that as a yes... omg FINALLY!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** I'm so happy for you bro! you to mullet! FUCKING FINALLY! HAHAHAHAH

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** OMG ALLURA YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!

 **Queen:** Fuck I thought you forgotten gdi.

 **Space Dad:** Language! please!

 **Hunkules:** Wait... you two put up a bet?

 **Queen:** Yeah... Me and Lance were the only ones who semed to notice the love sick glances you two gave each other, so i guessed that WHEN you two did get together, Keith would be the one who made the move.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** I knew you were the one who would do it, so i bet on you and I won, HAHA!

 **Let me sleep:** why am i even friends whit you people?

 **Tech Geek:** you love us and one of us more than the rest, that's not Shiro.

 **Hunkules:** please don't kill my boyfriend okay, he's red as a tomato screaming into a pillow.

 **Tech Geek:** So that was what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> \\(=w=)/  
> Have the pain and have the angst but I will let you all _drown_ in the **fluff**
> 
> I still can't believe Shiro is 6 years old HAHAHAHAHA (he's a leap year baby)


End file.
